


it's not about the happy endings

by dirtylittlewar



Category: The Hangover (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Phil thinks that this will be the moment that the pros out weigh the cons. That the utter exhaustion he feels will amount to something, even if that so happens to be something stupidly insignificant as Stu taking off his shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not about the happy endings

Sometimes Phil thinks that this will be the moment that the pros out weigh the cons. That the utter exhaustion he feels will amount to something, even if that so happens to be something stupidly insignificant as Stu taking off his shoes. It was his mistake for getting completely inebriated, to the point of incapacity, but it was the first time that they were genuinely enjoying themselves.

That Phil was actually enjoying himself. 

He didn't need to worry about Melissa, didn't need to fret over stu's marriage to Jade, or concern himself with taking on the role of a relationship counselor. Phil was free to be what he'd always wanted to be with Stu.

Himself. 

The hand on his ankle had disappeared hours ago but Phil isn't made entirely aware of its existence until Stu's hand is pressing back against his neck. It's a lingering touch that stays there longer than what is deemed necessary for a simple pulse check. And Phil wants to believe it's not just to confirm the fact that he's evaded alcohol poisoning. 

"Just because you took my shoes off for me doesn't mean I'm entirely incapable of understanding what's going on around me."

"And to think I questioned the ability of your bullshitting to translate over well." Stu laughs quietly, the action causing tiny tremors to be felt throughout the two of them, before he pulls his hand away. Phil can almost feel the itch of a phantom ache. 

They stay like that for a while, Stu residing on the tiniest piece of available space that isn't occupied by Phil's body, and Phil focusing on the obvious lack of surface area as his feet dangle over the arm rest. Stu shifts at an angle and he seizes the opportunity to lean upwards and kiss him. It's only off by a few centimeters but Phil adjusts to fit his lips against Stu's mouth and then it goes without hitch from there on out. 

A simple contact of skin that progresses into short grazes of stubble as Phil bumps against Stu's nose and further attempts to avoid running into his glasses. They only serve as a temporary obstacle, one Stu gradually begins to hate, before he finally discards them and focuses on Phil's mouth. It's familiar. A kiss they've both experienced through different scenarios and consequently all under the same pretense. 

This time it feels different. 

He needs for it to be different.

"I met someone. I really think it'll work out this time, Phil." 

Nothing has changed and the realization makes him feel sick. "I need to use the restroom." 

He politely refuses Stu's help, concern that is no doubt a step towards preventing his name from being another addition to the mortuary column, and simply locks himself in the bathroom. The exhaustion is too much and Phil is, quite honestly, too drained to feel anything other than the slow burn of stomach acid behind his tongue. 

He'll vomit, pass out on the floor of Stu's newly renovated bathroom, and laugh it all off in the morning as soon as Stu explains his failed attempt at picking the locks with an iphone app. 

And everything will be the same.


End file.
